


Free from the blues

by myjonsadream



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Strangers to Lovers, they're not related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myjonsadream/pseuds/myjonsadream
Summary: She mends his broken heart.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	Free from the blues

As soon as he met Daenerys, Jon knew that he had found the girl of his dreams. She was beautiful, sexy and clever. She could speak in seven languages, had a good nature and was fun to be with, either in or out of bed. There was never any doubt in his mind, right from the outset, that this was the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. 

Then she dumped him.

The only explanation she offered him was that he was boring. That he didn't do anything but play golf. That was a tough pill for Jon to swallow, especially as he was a professional golfer. He tried hard to think of negatives to sling back at her, even if they were only to make him feel better about losing her... but he failed. She was; after all; the girl of his dreams, so it was hard to see any flaws in her.

For several weeks he was unable to find an antidote for the "Daenerys blues", and then things got worse when he took off alone for South Carolina, on the vacation they were supposed to take together. No matter what he did, all he could think about was how they should be doing this together.

For the entire first day he was there he was sure the vacation was a mistake. The cottage he'd rented for them was cozy, romantic and overlooked the beach, but as he wanly padded around it all he could think of was how much better it would be if Daenerys had been there to share it with him. The second morning he woke up, alone, and decided to find somewhere to play golf. 

_It might be boring,_ he thought, _but it's what I do._

* * *

Sansa watched him practicing from her position at the pro shop window. He was a good player and, although he'd been distracted when he came in, he was pleasant to her when he asked if he could practice and play the course that day. Something about the handsome but sad figure gripped her attention and wouldn't let go as she watched him pound ball after ball. It was mesmerizing, almost like he was working something from his system.

It was a strange feeling, the attraction she felt to this man she knew nothing about. It wasn't like her to be impulsive in either her attraction, or her selection of men, but there was no denying the heat he was generating all around her body as she watched his graceful movements. Something about his frame, muscular shoulders and the melancholic demeanor pulled at her emotions and she started imagining her hands wandering over him. 

_Stop it, Sansa._ She shook her head. _You're supposed to be working._

The vision stayed with her for the rest of the day, distracting her and raising her curiosity. She even stayed around after work, just waiting to see if he came in again when he finished his round. It was a wretched end to her wait when she saw the man come off the course, put his things straight into his car and drive off.

* * *

The next day, fate paid Sansa back, and then some.

Jon was at the cottage entrance, struggling with the screen door as he tried to wrestle the previous night's pizza box into the garbage. He didn't notice the morning jogger deviate from her path and head towards him.

"You're the golfer." The red-faced girl with equally sweaty red hair bounced up to him. 

She wasn't vaguely familiar.

Taken aback that his lack of fame still allowed such recognition, Jon nodded with a hollow expression. The bizarre meeting had him lost for words as he started to notice the rest of the girl's features, blue eyes, high cheekbones, and a womanly figure that even her sports bra couldn't conceal.

"I'm sorry." She stepped forward and offered him her hand. "I'm Sansa. I work at the golf course you played yesterday."

Jon shook her hand, still struggling for a spark of recognition, but his mind had been closed to other women since the onset of the Daenerys Blues. Sansa spoke to him in bubbling, short phrases as she asked him where he was from, how long he would be there, what his plans were. Jon fielded the questions with a growing confidence, as he started to recover from the surprise.

"Where are you playing today?" She asked him.

"No plans yet." He shrugged. "I haven't even had breakfast."

Sansa almost jumped at him. "You want to go play somewhere? It's my day off and I know a great new course, you'll love it."

Jon didn't know what had hit him when Sansa jogged off. He'd agreed to her picking him up in a couple of hours and playing that afternoon with her. 

As he poured himself his morning coffee, he tried to work out what it was about Sansa that made him agree to something that he normally wouldn't do. Sure, she was very pretty, but that wasn't enough for him to wilt so easily. He put it down to her enthusiasm. Thinking back to her giggly personality and more than pleasant looks, he smiled at the image. Maybe the afternoon wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Sansa kept surprising him. The first surprise was the squealing tires that announced the arrival of her open-topped Jeep. Then she jumped out in a golf shirt and shorts, looking even prettier than he remembered from two hours earlier. 

When they got to the golf course, it turned out she could play better than he expected also, good enough to halve their match on the 18th green.

"Playoff!" Sansa declared as Jon shook her hand. "We'll have a putting competition to decide the winner."

"Sure." He smiled at her enthusiasm and followed her to the practice green, feeling the blues leaving him for the first time in days. "What's the bet again? If we're going to all this trouble, I guess I should know."

"Hmmm," She pretended to consider with an impish look, "we never did say. What about dinner? Loser buys dinner tonight."

Jon nodded slowly, understanding the situation and wondering if his vacation hadn't taken a wonderful turn for the better.

* * *

"You sure you didn't let me win?" Sansa's tone was accusing as she spoke between bites on a buffalo wing. "Just so you could do that outdated macho thing and pay for dinner?"

"I've never let anyone win, at anything. I've been beaten plenty of times, but never willingly." 

Jon was smitten by the engaging Sansa. She'd arrived to pick him up in the same manner as earlier, but now she wore a white silky shirt and a long colorful summer skirt that flowed with her brisk movements. Her youthful features seemed to be stuck in a permanent smile and her shiny blue eyes were never still, watching everything. She exuded life and had breathed some of it back into Jon.

He was looking at her differently now. The perfect curves of her slim figure and the suggestive moves of her smiling lips were playing with his mind and body, making him want her and arousing him. Watching her sip at her wine and slip food into her mouth, Jon started to squirm in his seat as his erection made itself known.

When they left the restaurant, Sansa didn't bother asking him where he wanted to go, she simply started driving. By then, Jon didn't care as long as he was with her. He watched as she drove swiftly along, the warm night air buffeting her long red hair and her features flashing like an old cartoon in the strobe effect of the streetlights.

Jon was familiar with the development they drove into, but not the entrance they used, nor the cottage they pulled up to. Sansa parked and got out of the Jeep without a word, or an invitation. Jon followed her, feeling the thrill of the adventure rising and the anticipation of their evening together growing. She slipped a key into the door, heaved at it with her shoulder and disappeared inside.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Sansa giggled as Jon walked into her lounge. "That's what they say in the movies, isn't it?"

The cottage was dimly lit and moderately furnished with golf clubs propped against every corner and golf magazines overflowing the shelf under her coffee table. The most spectacular thing in the room was easily Sansa herself and she stood facing him, her arms resting on her hips and a mischievous smile on her lips.

"So," She began, "as I see this, we have three choices. One, we can have a coffee cup and I can drive you to your place... goodnight and thanks for a lovely day. Two, we can stay up all night talking about the golf swing and what the best courses we've ever played are. Or three, we can get in the bedroom and finish off this day the way it's meant to be."

Jon couldn't help but smile broadly as she finished the options. With only the slightest pause for mock consideration he asked, "Which way is the bedroom?"

Sansa didn't pause to savor the anticipation a moment longer than recognizing Jon's answer and led him to her bedroom. She started to light several candles around the room. Jon watched as she hustled around with her lighter, and finally reached over to switch off the lamp that had been lighting the room. She sighed as she turned to face him in the flickering light and then walked slowly towards him.

Jon wrapped his arms around the young woman as she looked into his eyes and pulled gently at her bottom lip with her teeth, the first sign of nervousness he'd seen from her. He felt her body through the thin material of her clothes and started to move his hands over her back, pulling her in to him. 

Sansa's eyes intensified their gaze as she allowed one of her hands to run over the firm curves of Jon's bottom and the other gently run up and down the front of his thigh. When he stooped to find her mouth with his, she slipped her hand a little more to the inside of his thigh. Her eyes remained open as their tongues twisted with each other.

Jon broke the kiss when Sansa's hand found the bulge at the front of his pants. He gasped at the feeling of her delicate, urgent, fingers as they explored his length.

"I don't want you to think I'm easy." She continued to massage him as she looked at him, slightly worried by his reaction. "But I've wanted you since the moment I saw you... you're only here a few days, and I hate regrets."

"I understand." Jon allowed his hand to wander up the front of her shirt. "I want you too. It just took a little longer for me to realize it. Anyway," He watched her eyes close as he cupped her breast a little harder, "I don't think you're easy... just incredibly hot."

Sansa regained her composure as Jon kissed her and started to pull the shirt over her head. "I am hot," She breathed, lifting her arms up for him. "I'm heating up all over."

"Good." He smiled, gently easing her onto the bed. "I love a hot desert after dinner."

When he had positioned her to lie on the bed for him, Jon found the catch at the side of her skirt and pulled it free. Sansa lifted her hips as he slipped the silky material away and threw it to the floor. He looked down at her body, wondrous in the flickering half-light, only clad in a white lacy bra and matching thong. Jon's passion increased as he realized Sansa was not just a woman to sleep with, not a substitute for Daenerys. Sansa made his body react like he had seldom felt before, creating a powerful throb of an erection, but she was also making every one of his senses tingle.

He didn't keep her in suspense any longer than needed though, taking a firm hold of the sides of her thong and pulling it swiftly down her long legs. The nicely trimmed pussy with pink lips that he revealed opened for him as Sansa kicked away the thong and spread her legs. 

"Oh, that feels good." She gasped as Jon ran the palms of his hands along her inner thighs, almost letting his fingertips touch her before drawing back down her silky pale skin.

Sansa's feet moved up the bed and opened her legs wider for him. The skin of her legs felt warm and smooth to his touch as he looked down and watched as her lips parted enough for him to see she was already damp. As wonderful as it was to be looking at her perfect pussy, Jon couldn't wait to taste it and eased his face down towards her.

As his tongue started to savor the sweet taste of her excitement, so his hands held her hips and started to gently slide up her sides, all the time tantalizing her skin with his soft but firm touch. Sansa could do nothing but lie back and enjoy the sensations as his hands moved and his tongue lapped gently at her pussy lips.

Jon drew the tip of his tongue along her folds and creases. Sansa was hot, and beginning to swamp him in her juices. He brought his hands down to squeeze her buttocks, and then move under them so he could hook his thumbs up towards her pussy. This enabled him to ease her open, for his eyes to feast and his tongue to explore. Sansa was writhing under his touch while his hands held her ass firmly and his tongue probed deeper to explore her sex.

Sansa felt him pull her wide and push into her. The heat building inside was furious and growing quicker than she'd ever known. Jon knew what he was doing, but the pent-up desire for him was getting the better of her and a huge climax was already looming in her belly. Almost as though Jon sensed her urgency, he gripped her ass cheeks with his hands, pulled her wider with his thumbs and made some excruciatingly slow strokes around her with his tongue. Sansa's hips rose an inch off the bed as her body tensed and readied itself for the release. When the tip of his tongue made contact with her swollen clit, the bubble burst and her pussy gushed with the sensations and heat of a huge orgasm.

Jon kept his tongue working as she climaxed, feeling every powerful involuntary contraction as she gasped and panted. Sansa seemed to buck forever as she came, over and over gasping and pushing her pussy onto his tongue. He was smiling as he lapped at her shivering, soaking pussy one final time before easing himself up and over her body. He kissed her hungrily, watching her wide eyes as her tongue thanked him.

"That was incredible." She panted as he undid the front catch of her bra and pulled it away to reveal her full breasts and roll her pink, hard nipples in his fingers. "Only one problem though."

"What's that?" Jon asked just before his mouth stooped to cover one of her nipples and start to suck firmly on it.

Sansa's eyes closed again as the waves of pleasure started all over and her nipple grew under his touch. She managed to ease herself up and playfully push him off her. "Problem is... you have far too many clothes on."

Her fingers worked swiftly on his shirt, unfastening the buttons and pulling it out of his waistband. Jon's body started to enjoy her touch as she ran her hands over his bare chest and around to his back. As she offered her face up for him to kiss her mouth, her nipples- still hard- rubbed against him and sent extra blood to his cock. When her warm hand started to rub him through his pants, he sighed, his erection longing for the freedom that felt inevitable now.

Sansa ushered him to lie back as she began pulling at his belt and zipper. She was relentless in her quest to undress Jon and swiftly pulled his pants and underwear down his legs, initially ignoring the solid cock that she'd uncovered. It was only seconds before she came back to kneel next to him to tend to his erection though.

He watched her smile as she took a firm hold of his meaty shaft. While she pulled on him for a few slow initial strokes, her other hand slipped down and caressed his full balls. She loved his shape and how comfortable he felt in her hands. His cock felt big and thick, her hand only just able to wrap around his girth and his length a decent seven inches. The head was red and swollen, creating a noticeable bump for her hand at the rim as she eased up and down along his cock. Jon sighed as she worked him slowly, enjoying the firm but gentle touch she put on him.

"God, you have a nice cock." There was almost a giggle in Sansa's voice as she allowed her fingers to tighten around the rim. "I'm so tempted to just get up on it and ride you."

"Sounds good." Jon managed to rasp out the words as her movements started to make his body swim.

"However," She smiled up at him. "I really can't pass up a little taste of you. Hope you don't mind?"

She dipped her head and covered him with her hot mouth. At first, she didn't take him too deep into her mouth but concentrated on keeping up her movements on him, coating him liberally in her saliva and licking him repeatedly. As her tongue rubbed the underside of his shaft and her lips worked up and down over him, Sansa made some deliciously slow, twisting, strokes with her hand. Jon lay back and tried to relax as she started to cover him in a dense blanket of pleasure.

Sansa felt his balls pull up to the base of his shaft and took her cue to suck hard on the head, pulling her lips slowly over and off him as she sucked.

Each time she drew her lips over him, slowly down to the tip, sucking as hard as he'd ever felt on him, Jon thought he was going to explode into her mouth. Then she would pull all the way off him, running her tongue across the tip of his cock, just in time to postpone his climax and allow her to repeat the movement. No one had ever paid his cock such attention. No one had ever sucked him so expertly, slowly and wonderfully.

"Oh fuck!" Jon breathed from his prone position.

He could hear the smile in her voice as she replied, "You like this then?"

All he could do was grunt as she enclosed him again and reapplied her suction. This time when she let him out of her mouth she held on with her hand and swiveled around to face him. From her kneeling position she straddled him and positioned herself over him. Jon looked down to see her hovering over him, her open pussy glinting in the candlelight, her hand holding him vertical and the head of his cock pointing straight into her.

Almost as if she had waited for him to be watching, Sansa lowered herself onto him while his eyes stared at his disappearing shaft. He felt the warm mink of her pussy cover him, as tight as her mouth had been and if possible, even wetter. He managed to reach down and run his hands along her thighs, caressing them and almost willing them to move and increase his pleasure again. She knew what he wanted, but was in no hurry, easing herself forwards to rest on her hands and look down into his face.

"You feel good in there." She still had a giddy lilt to her voice, but Jon sensed that there was a new tone of her own pleasure present now that he filled her.

"You feel awesome. Your pussy feels so good wrapped around me."

"Would you like me to make you come?" She smirked, clenching her pussy around him as she spoke.

"Yes." Jon gasped.

"Just don't move." She advised. "I'll do all the moving. You just lie there if you want to come. If I feel you move, I'll stop."

Sansa continued looking intensely at him as she began moving her hips up and down on him. Jon could see the light from the candles behind her reveal the shape of his cock each time she lifted off him. The image of her impaled on him was so strong, he couldn't fight the urges building inside and thrust his hips upwards to meet her. Sansa immediately stopped moving, sank down on him, smiled sweetly and reiterated her warning.

"Don't move, Jon. I want to do this for you. Let me." She briefly lifted her hand off the mattress and caressed his cheek. 

Jon's breathing was deep and growing desperate as he caught her thumb with his mouth and sucked on it. Sansa smiled at his passion. Then she placed her hand back on the bed and eased herself off him again.

Each time Sansa pulled herself up and over him, Jon felt his cock slide along her wet pussy walls; almost to where he might pop out; then Sansa would slowly push back and allow him to sink into her depths once more. Her face was never more than a foot from his and the intensity of her look was mesmerizing as he fought to let her make all of their movement. 

Sansa was also finding restraint difficult as the head of his cock moved along her insides and worked her every nerve. She concentrated on pulling her pussy muscles tight as she drew off him, and relaxing as he came back into her but the urge to ride him harder was growing.

Jon could feel that he was coming. Even though he had no control over what was happening to his body, Sansa's movements had brought him to the brink and were now exquisitely holding back a huge climax that continued to build in his balls. Her slow expert movements on him were like a dam, holding back the lake of his orgasm. Now he was full of pressure and knew it was only a matter of seconds before he came. He could feel how big the moment was going to be, but managed to resist the urge to thrust back at her and as she slid onto him one final time the dam burst.

His head exploded before his balls did, an intense, light-headed fog surrounded him for a few seconds as all other feeling in his body vanished. Only the burning pulse of orgasm, rushing through his veins was left. Jon felt his cock start to twitch, almost shaking his rider. On the third spasm, he started to shoot white hot come into her, unloading a massive release.

Sansa had straightened up, still squirming on his cock and was reaching down to caress his tight balls and encourage their delivery. Jon's cock seemed to continue to shoot come into her forever, each stream bringing another burst of pleasure and relief.

As the wildest moments of his climax passed, he noticed that her other hand was furiously massaging her pussy as she sat on him. He watched intently as Sansa sat there, still holding his balls, and rubbed herself all around the area soaked in their juices. As she continued, she brought her second hand around to hold her pussy open and rubbed circles around her clit with her fingers. Her eyes were closed, lost in the moment, as her breathing lost its rhythm and her legs tensed around him.

Finally able to move, Jon reached up to take her breasts in his hands and pull gently on her nipples. Sansa didn't open her eyes as he touched her, she simply gasped and came.

Jon watched in awe as she moaned and rubbed herself while she came, her mouth open, eyes closed and lost in the orgasm. He felt her pussy contract around him, squeezing the base of his cock and sharing her pleasure with him. He squeezed harder on her nipples and placed his hand on hers, keeping her fingers tight to her pleasure zone, prolonging her climax.

Sansa collapsed onto him, panting, when she was done. When her eyes opened she was smiling at him, her face flushed and wild with the excitement of their coupling. "My my," She giggled. "I think we both needed that."

"I'm not going to argue with that." Jon wrapped his arms around her and kissed her moist forehead. Just for an instant he reflected on how he had woken up that morning, still down with the Daenerys Blues. It had been an interesting day… 

"I don't know about you," Sansa rolled off him so they could lie face to face. "but I've had a wonderful day." Her smile was loving and fresh and just the best thing to be close to. "Where shall we play tomorrow?"

"You want to try my cottage?"

Sansa playfully stabbed him in the ribs with her finger before kissing him. Jon just smiled and closed his arms around her again, feeling warm, content and free from the blues.


End file.
